REMAKE: Solace Hour
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Originally by ShamonaCeline. 7 years after BD. The Volturi had suffered through mockeries and insults after the encounter with the Cullens. Aro is out for vengeance, and only two vampires are able to help the Cullens defeat him. OCxSeth. Later on, LeahxOC


Hey! So I caught this fanfiction called **Solace Hour** by _ShamonaCeline_, and I thought why don't I remake it?

She had the most interesting idea, I mean, what would happen 7 years later if the Volturi decides to take revenge upon the Cullens? That got me so interested to her story, but she never updated it in a long time so I emailed her and she granted me permission to remake her story.

And so here I am, about to write the first prologue...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga!**

* * *

**_"Aquilegia"_**

It had been seven years since the Volturi decided to take judgment upon a coven with some of the members having unusual powers that required all of the Volturi, including the wives, to come. Although I don't think that's the reason why they brought so many. Zane, my creator, told me that it was rather to show power, to show who is in control, and to let the whole vampire world know that the Volturi is the most powerful. Moreover they're using the reason "protect the law and bring justice" just to _blind_ every single vampire. But not Zane, no one could fool my adoptive father.

Zane has an ability that I'm sure no other would ever possess. It is neither harmful or for safety, but it proves quite useful. He can hear many voices in the whole word as long as he had spend some time with that particular person every now and then. For instance, he had met Aro recently a year ago and so for two years he could hear Aro in his mind from any part of the world. Starting from a hearing of some one standing close to you until it slowly fades within time into a whisper.

But that great hearing is only a half of his ability. His other half would be to send out his voice into the area that person is in. For example, if Aro were to be at the grand hall with the rest of the Volturi and Zane decides to say hello to him from halfway around the world, it would be like some one standing right next to you, but he won't be there. Other people in the area would be able to hear it too. That's why it's risky for him, so I have to tell him when to talk since he won't know if we're out of the crowd.

By the way, since he created me he can hear me and talk to me from anywhere and anytime even if we only met once, or even if we haven't spend time for over 100 years or so. By venom we are always connected. Moreover, the temporary connection between Zane and another person would also last longer, maybe triple or multiple times, as long as they are friends. The connection is stronger as long as they are closer. Marcus is a dear friend of Zane. For some odd reason, Zane had always tried to make the Volturi's old broken-hearted lord smile, but fail miserably after each attempt. Zane only received a bored expression as a response.

My creator had never liked Aro or Caius though, for he sees that they were corrupted in the mind just as he was. I never actually saw Zane going insane with something as much as the Volturi was for power so I tried to tell him that he wasn't going insane, but he tells me otherwise with no explanation. However, he was right one thing; Aro and Caius are getting out of control.

Ever since they failed on passing judgment to the Cullens, whom were falsely accused, the vampire world changed. Many vampires were now interested of the Cullens and they have kept talk of good things of them. On the other hand with the Volturi, their image was starting to crumble gradually as time passed by. Up to this point, many started to mock the **Nighttime patrons of the arts **that it came to the point that a moronic vampire sabotaged their castle. He threw in fireworks in the corridors of the castle, and that moron was burned. That stopped anyone daring to try to prank the Volturi, however, the mockery did not cease.

Two days ago, I have received message from Zane that the Volturi were planning a scheme upon the Cullens and their allies. They were planning to track down those vampires that witness for them, and kill them. One by one they would hunt them down, including the werewolves. They would save on killing the Cullens for last. I don't know why they decided on doing that since the psychic of the Cullens would be able to see that, but there was a rumor that some one new had joined the Volturi, and that she is a shield, blocking the psychic from any vision related to their scheme. The shield is limited however, since Zane was able to hear her through Aro, including the plan.

I don't know why he decided on helping the Cullens, but he said it was to apologize for the person that my creator had commit such a mistake. I heard the painful regret in his tone, and I was more dedicated on helping the Cullens.

Zane right now is at Europe, tracking down the European nomad that was witness for the Cullens, even though he left before the "Almost-battle." I have finally arrived in Forks, I was running as fast as I could to get to the Cullen's home.

"Zane," I called out his name. "I'm in Forks right now, and I'm almost there to the Cullen's home"

_**"Well done, Chrysanthemum,"**_ I hear his voice almost close to my ear.

I asked him. "Have you find the nomad yet?"

_**"I am tracking Alistair down right now," **_he said. _**"He's close"**_

"I'm here!" I called out with joy but once I got there, my mood dropped. The mansion was empty; they were not here anymore.

Frustration filled me and I groaned. Zane heard me and was troubled of my reaction. _**"What's wrong, Chrysanthemum?"**_

"They're not here," I said. My tone sounded grave, but Zane was much more calm to this news than I was. He said, _**"they must have move, however, the werewolves are still there in their own territory"**_

Suddenly, I felt scared and uneasy. I, a vampire, going alone to a place where werewolves breed. "But Zane-!"

_**"They won't attack you if you tell them the truth,"**_ he said. _**"I wouldn't let you do this if I know that you can't"**_ and he trust me that much, but I don't to myself.

I sighed reluctantly and agreed to do it. _**"I believe you can do it,"**_ he said and his voice faded away.

Off I go again running, this time to La Push. The trees blurred around me, but I could still see everything, and then the trees started to change into a different kind, less mossy.

I knew then I entered the territory, and to prove it I could smell them. Ugh...Zane did say that they smell, but I never knew it was this bad. I stopped in the middle of the forest as I wait. The grotesque stench got closer and closer until I could hear the growls, barks, and the thrumming of their giant paws to the ground; it would almost feel like an earthquake.

I closed my eyes and opened them, and suddenly, they were all around me. There were about 20 of them, more than I am. They all looked vicious and territorial. I was afraid that they were going to tear me to pieces. A tall black wolf took a step in front of me and barked as if wanting to know what would I want. I was silent until he snarled at me, and that motivated me to comply.

I answered back to its reply, "umm...I'm here for the Cullens? Have you seen them?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked at me first before he left. I was confused as I tried to move but the other wolves growled, warning me not to make nay movements, and so I was still.

A minute or two later, an unusually tall native came into the clearing. He was shirtless, and only wearing cut-off jeans and bare feet. I remained silent as he asked me with such a strong tone, "what do you want with the Cullens?"

"I am here to warn them," I simply said and added, "And to warn all of you..."

There were barks and growls all around me, as if I was threatening them. I quickly said, "No, no, no, wait! I came to help!"

"What is your warning then?" the native have asked, and I'm betting he's the leader here since all the dogs stopped barking when he spoke.

I gulped the venom inside my mouth and down to my throat as I spoke hesitantly, "I think...it would be best if I speak to your chief-"

Growls and barks erupted, refusing my request. I talked back, "I'm only doing as I was told to do! Please! This is an emergency!"

"Shut up!" the tall man ordered and all the wolves did as they were told. Whoa...that's kinda neat...

"We'll take you to our Chief," he said and I smiled a bit. He sees this and said, "Don't think of anything stupid, _leech_. You're in our territory." My smile dropped, but that didn't stop me from feeling giddy.

He went back to the forest and four of the giant wolves surrounded me from my left, my right, in front of me, and the back of me. The wolf at my ventral view took off running, but I remained where I stood (confused), that is until the wolf at my rear almost bit me, and that made me run.

I followed after the wolf in front of me as the three other wolves kept close to me. I would think of it as protecting if it weren't the fact that they're just watching a close eye and close contact on me. We sped through the trees up until we were in the clearing and there was a bonfire.

There were some Indian spectators, fifteen or twenty of them, and in front of that crowd was - I guess you could call it- a council of three, an old man, old man on a wheelchair, and an older woman but not elderly.

The native tall man, that had granted me permission to speak with the Chief was, walked over by their side. I guess he's also part of the council. I see the old man on the wheel move to look up to the shapeshifter causing the other to look at him. The old man asked, "Why is a bloodsucker here, Sam?"

'Sam' merely replied, "this leech has some information...regarding the Volturi"

I could see the old man tighten his hold on his armchair and quickly he relaxed. He looked at me with no fear but courage and said, "Bring it here"

I winced a bit, hearing the 'it' and not a 'her'. Nevertheless, I came forth from the forest to the open clearing of sand. I paced myself in human speed and the werewolves guarding me did the same. As soon as I was about six meters away from them I stopped. The wolves parted as they made their way to their posts, protecting the humans.

I kept quiet until they would give me a sign to speak. The other old man shouted up, "Speak! What is this information?"

I cleared my throat even though there was no need to. I spoke with my head high as my voice projected a grave tone. "Two days ago, my creator have received messages coming from the Volturi that they are plotting against the Cullens and to those all that opposed their power seven years ago... My creator passed the message unto me as he trusted me to deliver the messages to the Cullens, to you all, and to any other nomads that I am obligated to track down."

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" the council's woman asked cautiously. I try to think of any evidence, any clues at least to make them believe me. But I have none...

"I-" I couldn't finish my reason when the other old man spoke, "and maybe if you are, why are you helping us?"

"That is-"

"Do you even know the Cullens?" A calm question came from the old man on the wheelchair.

I shook my head no and then I hear some of the people comments flying out.

"This has got to be a trap, Sam!"

"How do we know that she is not one of the Volturi?"

"How do we know if she's lying?"

'Sam' put a hand up and everyone slowly began to quiet down. "Thank you, Sam," the old man said as he wheeled himself closer to me about a feet closer, although in the human eye he's a bit far from me.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked, repeating the question the other council member had asked.

I was hesitant but they were all waiting for my answer; I have to tell the truth no matter what. "My creator..." I first begun to say. "He had regret something of his doing and he would like to make it up to that one person that he committed such a mistake... I'll say it again, he is my creator as well as a father to me...I am obligated on helping him"

"And who is this person that he owes to?"

"He has not told me"

"Why won't he tell you?"

"No, I mean I haven't asked and if I did, he would probably give me a vague answer"

There was suddenly an uproar of whispers some of it I caught of "don't trust her," "she's lying," and more on. They do not trust me, but how could they? I am a vampire, and I have entered a territory of werewolves. Their comments had struck a nerve; I decided to end it.

"Fine!" I yelled out and they all were silent. I calmed myself before answering, "Don't believe me then...I'm only warning you because Zane, my creator that I was talking about, had asked me to...my main goal was to warn the Cullens... I need to know where the Cullens are right now-"

_**"Do not speak that way to them, Chrysanthemum...they are our allies at this time of need"**_

I stopped talking when I heard Zane's voice beside me as it did to everyone else in the area. They all panicked as they try to trace the source of the voice, but they could not find any. The werewolves are even having a hard time. They try to smell if there was another vampire in the area, but there was only me.

"I apologize, Zane," I replied to the wind that carried the scent of everything around me.

"What was that?" Sam had asked commandingly and I truthfully replied, "That was Zane, my creator."

He looked around as if trying to locate him, but I quickly explained, "Zane has the power to be able to hear through any given area as long as he has a link to it. For instance _me_ since I am connected to him by venom. In addition, he could throw his voice into the area that I am in, as long as the link is still there. He could be heard in the range of how a person would be talking right next to you. This could be describe like phones, only on speakers"

"And does it have a limit?" Sam asked. "Where is he right now?"

"Distances doesn't limit his power, but relationship does," I answered the first and then the second. "He's in Europe right now. He is tracking the other vampires that were witnesses for the Cullens seven years ago... They are also being hunted by the Volturi unknowingly"

There was silence all around us and I knew then that they believe my story; I have nothing to hide.

I asked them, "Please... will you give me any clues to where the Cullens maybe?"

"We'll take you there," I turned my head to the direction to where the voice came from, and a native woman had step up. She was tall and beautiful wit her long black hair, she looks decent but ice in a way. Another man stood next to her, and they look almost alike but he has such childish features.

And then I see his eyes.

I was frozen. Those brown chocolate eyes, the dark russet skin, and that cute handsome face... I have no idea what to say to this. It was like the crisis that the Volturi is bringing didn't matter so long as _he_ is there. I had this feeling of want, desire, and most of all love...

He stared at me back too, surprised but soon his eyes began to admire me. I could fly by now... He is my everything, my purpose, my air...

And when you can live forever...what do you live for?

* * *

This is the first chapter of **Solace Hour**

Find out next chapter of how the whole tribe deals with the fact Seth imprinted on a vampire, how Leah becomes hateful towards Chrysanthemum, and how long and difficult the journey would be for three of them...

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
